


Каждое двенадцатое декабря

by Just_once_more



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Family, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: История одного дня, растянувшаяся на тридцать лет и одну ночь. И на целую вечность.Special forWTF Johnlock 2019Бета Many happy returns





	1. до полуночи

Крайне осторожно она открывает дверь своим ключом, стараясь проделать этот трюк максимально бесшумно. Делает пару аккуратных шагов по полутёмной прихожей — ровно столько, чтобы дойти до крючков для верхней одежды. С тихим вздохом снимает с плеча сумку, рядом с ней ставит на пол тяжёлый портфель, полный документов. Плавно поднимает правую руку, чтобы начать разматывать шарф, уложенный вокруг шеи, и вот тут-то...

— Розамунд Мэри Уотсон!

— Да, папа?..

— Без трёх минут полночь!

— Да, папа, — повторяет она, наконец-то расправившись с шарфом.

— Джон, у тебя часы спешат! — доносится из соседней комнаты. Они оба поворачиваются на звук, и Рози видит на губах отца зеркальное отражение собственной улыбки. — Сейчас только без пяти.

— Тогда у тебя ещё есть время задуть свечу, — торопливо замечает отец, помогая Розамунд справиться с шерстяным пальто. — Давай быстрее. Я же просил тебя прийти...

— Джон!

— Пап, я пришла сразу же, как только смогла, — отвечает она на не до конца высказанную претензию. Несмотря на суматошный день и ломоту во всём теле, внутри нет ни капли раздражения: отец не стремился её задеть или обидеть. На самом деле всё, чего он сегодня хотел от единственной дочери, — чтобы она своевременно вернулась домой. Малость, которую Розамунд не смогла ему подарить. Что ж, нужно будет выделить себе внеочередной выходной, чтобы искупить вину перед семьёй. Может, даже парочку выходных, чтобы съездить куда-нибудь поближе к морю, где меньше людей и, соответственно, преступлений. — Я правда хотела...

— Знаю, милая, — улыбается Джон Уотсон, пытаясь взъерошить волосы на её голове. Короткий ёжик пригибается под его ладонью, а затем возвращается в своё обычное встопорщенное состояние. — Заходи же. Шерлок весь извёлся.

— Прекрати преувеличивать!

— О, до такой степени?.. — смеётся Розамунд, проходя вглубь квартиры на первом этаже.

Здесь всё кажется таким знакомым, изведанным ещё в глубоком детстве, что она каждый раз напоминает себе: всё не то, чем кажется, да и выросла она не совсем здесь. Бо́льшая часть первых десяти лет её жизни протекала на втором и третьем этажах дома. Даже в тех случаях, когда Шерлок и Джон, умчавшиеся на очередное расследование, оставляли её на Марту (она ненавидела, когда Рози называла её «миссис Хадсон»), они проводили время в комнатах наверху. И спускались сюда, только когда Марте нужно было вытащить безе из духовки.

Розамунд помнит ту весну, когда она перестала подниматься наверх. Ещё она помнит, какими потрясёнными выглядели родители, когда вскоре после смерти Марты узнали: всю свою недвижимость на 221В она завещала им троим. Ещё Розамунд помнит, но очень хочет забыть момент, когда отец, почёсывая подбородок, признался:

— Нам надо бы переехать на первый этаж. Не так-то просто в семьдесят скакать по лестнице туда-сюда, особенно под комментарии Шерлока. Ты же знаешь, он умеет зацепить как следует.

Поэтому она обязательно возьмёт небольшой отпуск, сгребёт этих двоих в охапку и увезёт в какой-нибудь коттедж в Корнуолле. На недельку. Розамунд перебирает возможные варианты коллег себе на замену, пока идёт к камину и креслам возле него, параллельно расстёгивая пуговицу на воротнике форменной рубашки и закатывая рукава, чтобы обнажить запястья. Она знает, что Шерлоку нравится любоваться её руками.

— Здравствуй. — Поцелуй в прохладную щёку, который он словно бы не замечает, но без которого (она знает по опыту) он способен игнорировать её присутствие очень долго.

— Я решил, что тридцать свечей — это перебор. Особенно с учётом того, что на именинном торте они будут нести символическую, а не функциональную нагрузку, — мгновенно выдаёт Шерлок, поднимая глаза от ноутбука на коленях.

В Ярде все давным-давно перешли на браслеты, способные работать с объёмными голограммами, но первый из консультирующих детективов остался верен своим привычкам и до сих пор требует от Розамунд антиквариат навроде фотографий или двухмерных карт. Впрочем, Шерлок сам говорил, что считает голограммы развлечениями для детей, ведь он ещё в начальной школе научился работать с ними в своих Чертогах. Безо всяких браслетов и технического прогресса, одной лишь силой мысли.

— Согласна. Тридцать свечей — так себе натюрморт. Пожароопасный.

— Я не готов оплачивать ещё один капитальный ремонт, — заявляет отец, появляясь в гостиной с маленьким шоколадным тортом в руках. — С учётом того, что ни одна страховая во всём Лондоне не решается заключить договор на этот дом...

— При изготовлении того баллона пропана были допущены серьёзные ошибки!

— Знаешь, мне глубоко всё равно, чья это была вина: производителя, дилера, барабашки или твоей безалаберности, — с усталым спокойствием говорит Джон, опуская торт на журнальный столик возле камина. Розамунд подходит поближе, чтобы рассмотреть единственную воткнутую в него свечу — рельефная, она похожа на отрез позоло́ченного корабельного каната. — Повезло, что ты успел зажмуриться и отпрыгнуть, при этом ничего себе не сломав. И повезло, что баллон был баллончиком и не разнёс квартиру до основания. Господи, что бы сказала миссис Хадсон!..

— Ну всё, хватит! — Ей не понравилась печальная тень, лёгшая на лицо Шерлока. Несмотря на то, что недавний взрыв газа лишил его бровей, ресниц и части волос надо лбом, мимика у него оставалась очень выразительной. И легко читаемой для любого человека, который, как Розамунд, знал его тридцать лет. — У меня сегодня день рождения. — Взгляд на часы. Отлично, как раз должно хватить времени. — И я загадываю своё заветное желание. Чтобы в следующем году вы не ссорились и ничего не взрывали.

— Невозможно, — в унисон заявляют оба её отца.

— И ты не должна была говорить, что загадала. Так желание не сработает, — с укором добавляет Джон, поправляя салфетку на столе.

— Пфф!..

— Вот. — Она набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха и задувает свечу одним резким выдохом. — Видите. Уже работает. Шерлок только что _не сказал_ тебе, что думает по поводу того, влияет ли факт произнесения желания вслух на вероятность его осуществления. Так-то, пап!

— Понял. Больше не буду с тобой спорить, умница Рози.

— Когда он улыбается, всегда выглядит вдвое моложе и словно бы светится, — обращается Розамунд к Шерлоку, помогая раскладывать куски торта по тарелкам. — Неудивительно, что вы с мамой в него влюбились.

— Должен внести определённую ясность: я сделал это первым.

— Вот только не снова, — смеётся отец и, целуя Шерлока, повторяет манёвр Рози: прикасается губами к гладко выбритой щеке, секунду тратит на взгляд в глаза, улыбается и отступает, чтобы не мешать тому опять ухнуть в глубины данных. — Ты же знаешь, — поворот к ней, — это может затянуться навечно.

— Кажется, в прошлый раз ты говорил то же о партии в покер. И проиграл мне три раза за десять минут.

— Настаиваю на реванше. — Джон указывает на кухонный стол, видимый в проёме, и тут же хмурится, отчего морщины обрисовывают его глаза и рот резче, чем обычно. — Или ты сразу спать?

— Нет, пап, тем более у меня тут вкусняшка с шоколадом и орехами. — Розамунд подхватывает свою тарелку с тортом и идёт на кухню. Замирает в проёме и, повернувшись, громко говорит, очень надеясь, что её слышат: — Я принесла тебе материалы нескольких свежих дел. Всё, как ты любишь: бумага, фотографии, несколько флешек. Наш техотдел уже шутит, что пора переходить на перфокарты и дискеты.

— Знаешь, в моей молодости дискеты пользовались популярностью! — заявляет отец, доставая колоду карт. — И никто не жаловался!

— Раздавай, пап. И вспомни, что на дворе — середина двадцать первого века.

— Что не мешает тебе играть в самые что ни на есть настоящие, бумажные карты.

— Браво, Джон! — раздаётся из гостиной, пока отец тасует колоду узловатыми, но всё ещё очень ловкими пальцами.


	2. после полуночи

— Спасибо.

— Что?..

Джон разгибается, бросая заинтересованный взгляд на сидящего на диване Шерлока. Тот продолжает наигрывать на клавиатуре что-то явно джазовое, с синкопами и постоянно меняющимся ритмическим рисунком. После стольких лет вместе Джон выучил мелодию каждого из его настроений и научился разбираться в том, в чём никогда разбираться не умел.

Впрочем, этот процесс был обоюдным. И сложно сказать, кому из них пришлось тяжелее: тому, кто пытался уяснить, что же такое «двойное лучепреломление», или тому, кто учился контролировать свою речь на предмет взрывоопасных колкостей.

Ладно, хотя бы пытаться это делать.

Шерлок на секунду отрывается от экрана — из-за всё возрастающей светочувствительности он выставил на нём минимальную яркость, с которой только сам мог работать, — и повторяет, глядя Джону в глаза:

— Спасибо. Что принёс документы. Разложи их, пожалуйста, вот тут.

— Новое дело? — больше для того, чтобы заполнить паузу, спрашивает Джон. Папки ложатся в ладони привычной тяжестью, пахнут свежими чернилами. Наверняка эти листы прошли через последний во всём Ярде принтер. — Тебе не кажется, что пора... не знаю... заканчивать со всем этим?

— Скажи это жене Фрэнсиса О`Брайана. — Шерлоку хватает мимолётного взгляда из-под отрастающих ресниц, чтобы прочесть заголовок дела — в то время как Джон держит папку вверх ногами. — Пока не закончатся преступления, мы не покинем свой форпост.

— Похоже, как и Рози — свой. Знаешь, она только что разделала меня в техасский холдем. Подчистую. Снова.

— Слышал.

— Меня это слегка пугает.

— Давай опустим всю вступительную часть, Джон, — недовольно протягивает он, и, лишь сглотнув, Джон понимает, что в гостиной повисла тишина. Подушечки пальцев Шерлока лежат на клавишах, но не нажимают их. — Тебя тревожит отнюдь не это.

— Хорошо, не это, ты прав. Просто... Смотри, у неё сегодня был день рождения. И мы опять не смогли поздравить её как следует. Каждое наше двенадцатое декабря превращается не в семейное торжество, а в догонялки без оговорённых правил. Утром она торопилась на работу — выбежала из дома до того, как я ей слово успел сказать. Кажется, это был вызов. Вечером... Ты сам видел. Едва-едва успели. Рози приходит чуть ли не за полночь, и так каждый раз, не только в день рождения. Я... боюсь за неё.

— Она — офицер Скотланд Ярда, которого очень скоро повысят до суперинтенданта. Подчинённые её обожают; начальство посылает туда, где до этого успели облажаться более титулованные сотрудники. Результаты стрельбы у неё лучшие в отделе. Скорость реакций замерял я лично, и с ними тоже всё в порядке. Если есть что-то...

— Шерлок. — Как же тяжело объяснять очевидные вещи человеку, для которого слово «очевидно» сродни ругательству. — Она до сих пор живёт с нами. Ей тридцать.

— Напомни, где ты был в свои тридцать, Джон?..

— Эм...

Учения, грязь, бег по пересечённой местности в полной выкладке, отработка навыков сортировки раненых и развёртывания полевого госпиталя. Впервые посетившая его мысль «на что же на самом деле похожа война?» тогда показалась святотатством. Два года спустя — упущенным шансом прозреть.

— Вот именно. И если тебе нужна большая выборка... Поверь на слово: Рози лучше жить с нами, чем там, где я жил в свои тридцать. До тебя и...

Он широким жестом обводит комнату, так похожую на их старую гостиную этажом выше. Даже узор на обоях они постарались подобрать идентичный. Оставили нетронутой лишь кухню, на которой всё ещё витал аромат миндального печенья: его не смогли изгнать оттуда ни кулинарные опыты Джона, ни химические — Шерлока.

Может быть, им просто повезло, что в этом состязании не принимала участия третья сторона.

— Давай я повторю твои слова. — Наконец отмахавшись, Шерлок отставляет ноутбук на деревянный подлокотник и чуть заметно наклоняет голову, сокращая расстояние между их лицами. — Ты говорил, что каждый день рождения Розамунд превращается в игру «поймай меня, если сможешь», а не в чинный обед с викторианским сервизом и серебряными приборами. Так?

— Так.

— Ещё ты упомянул, что тебя беспокоит стремительный взлёт её карьеры и то, что в связи с ним она работает примерно шестнадцать часов в сутки. Ежедневно.

— Так.

— А теперь давай восстановим ретроспективу. — Знакомая, такая знакомая улыбка на его губах — ещё не победоносная, только предчувствующая победу. Остаётся усесться поудобнее на диване, который они выбрали вместе, выбесив всех консультантов всех торговых центров в округе, и слушать. — Рози два года. Праздник с флажками и пушкой мыльных пузырей проводит миссис Хадсон — потому что мы с тобой не можем присутствовать. Мы как бы в Северной Ирландии. Лежим на соседних больничных койках. Я — со сломанным носом и опухшей шеей, ты...

— С очередным огнестрелом, — нехотя дополняет Джон. — Дело Белфастского душителя, чтоб подонку на том свете икалось кислотой вперемешку с дерьмом.

— Именно. Следующий год. Съезд судебно-медицинских экспертов, на котором Молли читает доклад по одному из наших трупов, встречает уже трёхлетнюю Рози бурными овациями. Как же, Розамунд Уотсон, живой пример того, что не мёртвыми едиными живут двое с 221В. Мы обещали Рози свозить её в парк развлечений, помнишь? Сахарная вата, лебеди, машинки. А вместо этого занимаемся тем, что пытаемся предотвратить теракт в Хитроу, по стечению обстоятельств намеченный на двенадцатое декабря. Мне продолжать, Джон?..

— Рози четыре. — Он ложится Шерлоку на колени, подхватывая правила игры и позволяя подхватить себя под спину и затылок. — Она проводит чудесный день с Лестрейдами. Грег быстро понимает, что во время выполнения задания нас похитили. Когда в ответ на сотое сообщение о том, что «всё хорошо», ты в сотый раз не угрожаешь ему концом света, если Рози не понравится праздник.

— Ей пять. — Тонкие пальцы пробегаются Джону по волосам. Он зажмуривается от удовольствия, чувствуя рокот его голоса — гул океана в скалистых гротах. — Дело о хакерской атаке на МИ-6. Мы не имеем права связаться с ней даже по видеосвязи.

— Ей шесть. Салли едва не разряжает в тебя обойму, когда за пару минут до полуночи мы вламываемся в её дом, чтобы успеть поздравить Рози с днём рождения. Хотя Салли я не виню. В тот вечер мы выглядели...

— И пахли, — напоминает Шерлок.

— И пахли.

Они смеются и продолжают перебирать воспоминания о каждом двенадцатом декабря, когда планы летели к чертям, мир балансировал на грани катастрофы, а одна светловолосая девочка ждала их объятий и тёплых слов... И зачастую не могла дождаться.

— Знаешь, наверное, самым эпичным был Бангкок.

— О, не вспоминай!

— Почему же. Мало кому доводилось встречать день рождения на высоте в тридцать тысяч футов.

— С лихорадкой Денге, — хмурится Джон, вспоминая тот неудачный раз, когда они твёрдо решили сломать систему «двенадцатых декабря». — Мы попытались отправиться на край света, отключить телефоны и ни во что не ввязываться. Пятнадцать лет как-никак бывает раз в жизни. Готовились заранее. Предусмотрели всё, что могли; сделали прививки от всех возможных и невозможных местных болезней. Я такую аптечку собрал, что думал, меня с ней ещё при вылете завернут обратно. Кто ж знал, что Рози...

— Что Рози вечером одиннадцатого декабря сляжет с тем, что ты практически мгновенно идентифицируешь как лихорадку Денге. И буквально через минуту будешь орать на Майкрофта, требуя вызвать спецборт. Мне кажется, он тогда сдался лишь затем, чтобы ты замолчал.

— Язвишь. Он любит Рози — по-настоящему, не как игрушку или бесплатное приложение к нашему дуэту. И он доказал это...

— В её восемнадцатый день рождения.

— Апофеоз.

— Не думаю, что полиция кампуса подумала именно так, когда на их территорию с вертолётов и бронированных машин хлынула сотня очень тихих и очень целеустремлённых бойцов. Впрочем, выкладывать в соцсеть фотографию дорожки для боулинга, заставленной шотами «Б-52» с подписью «мне теперь можно», было идеей самой Розамунд.

— Которую она потом яростно отрицала, — добавляет Джон, приоткрыв один глаз. — Ну правда. Она всегда была умницей и не могла не догадаться, что, раз нас сорвали на очередное расследование, шефство над ней перейдёт к кому-то из тех, кому мы можем доверять. Молли тогда читала курс в Колумбийском, Грега наконец-то удалось отправить в кругосветку... собственно, выбор был невелик. «Очевиден», как ты говоришь. Так что я продолжаю придерживаться версии, что кто-то сделал эту фотографию с её телефона и тут же выложил, пока хозяйка не успела вернуться.

— Как бы там ни было, с тех пор Розамунд хорошо следит за своими вещами. Мне удаётся стянуть её сигареты в среднем один раз из пяти.

Ночь, зимняя и наверняка промозглая до чёртиков, в круге света от растопленного камина кажется призрачной, существующей где-то за пределами реального мира, доступного ощущениям. Потому что всё, что Джон сейчас чувствует, сводится к тёплым, пульсирующим волнам, исходящим от тела Шерлока, покалыванию на губах — следам отзвучавшего смеха — и лёгкой, приятной усталости после дня, проведённого за редактурой очередной книги (её выпуск приурочен к его семидесятому дню рождения в апреле этого года), чтением новых выпусков «Lancet» и прогулкой по Риджентс-парку. Вдвоём. Чтобы как следует надышаться запахом похрустывающего под ботинками снега и потом усесться в гостиной словно в засаде, ожидая, пока Розамунд не вернётся домой — к ним, именинному торту и надежде, что уж следующее её день рождение точно будет идеальным.

И — конечно же — Шерлок в такой момент не может позволить ленивой истоме захлестнуть Джона с головой. Он не находит ничего более подходящего, чем сказать:

— Ты же в курсе, что мы вряд ли умрём своей смертью?..

Хороша шарманка, начинай сначала, думает Джон. Сколько раз Шерлок уже выдавал подобные монологи? Что ж, ему не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как занять свою привычную позицию. Оборонительную, но жёсткую.

— Хрена с два я тебе позволю сдохнуть где-то помимо нашей постели в сто один год.

— Давай в сто два. С хвостиком в пять месяцев.

Он улыбается, наблюдая сверху, как Джон вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Ведь у самого Шерлока сейчас вместо прежних бровей — мягкий пушок, только-только показавшийся на поверхности кожи. С этими, прости Господи, пародиями на брови невозможно изобразить ни привычный сарказм, ни картинное удивление.

Тем более сейчас удивляться причитается Джону.

— Прости за прямоту, но в чём разница?

— Хочу успеть подарить тебе на сто пятый юбилей что-нибудь особенное.


End file.
